


Fun at the Park

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-01
Updated: 1999-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is full of strange requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Peri, because you were ill.

Willow danced around the yard. Night had just fallen, it was Friday, and she was in the greatest mood. Angel stepped forward quietly, enjoying the view of an unguarded Willow. He loved how much she let go when she didn't know she was being watched. After gazing at her happily for a moment, he spoke up. 

"Willow, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her, coming to stand next to her. He slipped one arm around her shoulders. 

"What we do every night Angel," she replied with a giggle. "Try to take over the world!" 

"Willow, this isn't Pinky and the Brain," Angel said, stroking her shoulders gently. "What do you really want to do?" 

"I want to go to the park and play," she said, gazing up at him with her big eyes pleading. 

"All right," he said with a resigned sigh. Pulling her closer to him, he brushed his lips across her forehead, then led her off to the park. 

An hour later Angel was about to collapse in exhaustion. Willow had led him to the swings, down all the slides, back up all the slides and back down again, to the climbing bars, basically everywhere in the park, many times. Now they walked near the lakes edge, holding hands and enjoying the night air. 

Willow began to steal little glances at Angel. She wanted something, and she didn't think that he would approve. She began to chew on her lip. How to approach this so he would do it? Her mind whirled. 

Angel noticed Willow's withdrawal into herself. He wasn't sure what she was thinking about, but he knew it must be something important. Turning his back to the lake, he faced her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What are you thinking about Willow?" he asked her softly, not wanting to push. 

"Oh nothing," she said with an innocent smile. 

"You can tell me anything Willow," Angel said, smiling back at her. "You know that right?" 

"Of course," she said. "Angel, how much do you love me?" 

"More than all the oceans in the world," he replied. 

"It's funny that you mention oceans," Willow began with a laugh. "Because I want one of those flowers over on that island thing and you're going to get them for me." With that she pushed hard against his chest and Angel flew into the water with a gigantic splash. He sat there, water dripping off of his hair, glowering at her. Willow could only laugh. But when Angel tried to get out of the water, she became livid. 

"Angel!" she yelled. "I told you I wanted one of those flowers. Go get me one." 

Reluctantly Angel swam over to the island and picked a few of the flowers. He returned to Willow and handed them to her. She squealed in delight and kissed him. He smiled down at her and the two began their walk back to Willow's house. 

As they reached her front door, Angel kissed her again. When she slipped into her house, he sighed in relief. "Never again am I going to give her ice cream at night," he said out loud with a laugh. 

From inside the house came the gentle call, "Angel, tomorrow night I want Strawberries and Cream ice cream, dear." Angel just sighed in defeat.


End file.
